A walk-behind tiller having an outlet of engine oil formed in a transmission case is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2002-211450. This tiller will be described with reference to FIG. 8 hereof.
A walk-behind tiller 101 in the related art shown in FIG. 8 is provided with a balance weight 103 and an engine 104 at the front of a body 102. The engine 104 is provided with an oil filler port 105 from which to feed engine oil, and a drain port 106 from which to discharge engine oil. The engine oil is discharged from the drain port 106 without removing the balance weight 103.
In this walk-behind tiller 101, however, when the engine oil is discharged from the drain port (oil outlet) 106, the engine oil can run along the drain port 106, spreading to an area near the drain port 106 or to the body 102, and adhering thereto. It takes time to wipe off the adhering engine oil.
If the adhering engine oil is not sufficiently wiped off, and left, the left engine oil causes earth, grass or dust to attach to the area near the drain port 106 or to the body 102 and make it dirty.
There is demand in the art for preventing spreading of engine oil flowing along an oil outlet, facilitating wiping-off of adhering engine oil, and reducing dirt such as earth, grass or dust attaching to an area by the engine oil flowing thereto.